Giggle at the Ghostlies
by Lady Mayflower
Summary: The adventures of Pinkie Responsibility Pie continue as our favorite party-mare shares her greatest secret with the Cake twins on a dark and stormy night.


_Hello, Equestria! Mayflower here, finally making my way into the world of Friendship is Magic! Granted, I was hoping my first pony-adventure would be a bit of a bigger splash than this, but my multi-chapters are kind of..in progress. Anyway, this oneshot popped into my head a while back, and I just couldn't help but give it a try. :) Anyway, I'll try not to blab; come on, we have a show to get to!_

**LAWYERBOT SAYS: "Friendship is magic! Disclaimers are mandatory."  
><strong>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, including all of the G4 locations and characters (c) the even-more-great and even-more-powerful Lauren Faust, Celestia bless her soul  
>"My Little Pony", including the brand name and G1-G3 (c) some toy company - I assume it's Hasbro<p>

* * *

><p><em>CRACK! <em>The darkness of Sugarcube Corner lit up in the flash of light and boom of thunder, sending twisted shadows across its sweet and loving walls.

And of course, where loud sounds and scary shadows show up, a pair of shrieking babies is sure to follow.

Pinkie groaned, pressing her hooves to her ears as Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake's frightened cries threatened to pop her eardrums for the thirtieth time that night. Why did Mr. and Mrs. Cake have to pick TONIGHT to go on that big delivery? The weather was awful, the power was out...this is NOT what she had in mind for babysitting tonight.

Still, she was going to find a way to make this work, or her name wasn't Pinkie Responsibility Pie.

"Alright, kiddies, how about we stop crying, huh?" the rosy mare said quietly, trying to calm down the crying twins. "Come on, guys, it's just a little rain 'n thunder, it's not that scary!"

For a half-second, the twins slowed their cries, looking up at Pinkie with teary blue and brown eyes. "See, isn't that better?" Pinkie fawned with a smile. "Come on, nothing to be scared-"

_CRACK! _Another crack of lightning, and the twins were in tears once more. _Man, what a night to be out of flour, _the earth pony thought with a slight groan.

Motherly instincts taking over, the mare pulled her favorite twins close. "Hey, come on, you two, wipe those tears away!" she tried once more, nudging Pumpkin Cake with her muzzle. "I told ya, it's just rain and thunder! It can't hurt you!" With a pair of nervous coos, the Cake twins curled up to their babysitter, still shaking and crying out of fright.

In that moment, Pinkie was brought back to a night just like this back on the rock farm - she and her sisters used to be scared of lightning, too. Every time it started raining, the three of them would go running for their pillows, then go crying to Grammy Pie, who always...

_WAIT, DUH!_

_"When I was a little filly and the sun was going do~own..." _At the sound of Pinkie's singing, the twins immediately slowed their crying. (It's a side-effect of a Pinkie song - you can't help but stop and listen.) "_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me fro~own!_"

The twins looked at their babysitter with disbelief. "Yeah, I used to be scared of lightning, too," Pinkie admitted with a giggle. "_I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw!_"

The rosy mare paused, gently bopping the twins in their snouts with her hooves, causing Pumpkin Cake to giggle while Pound Cake just pouted and shooed her away. "_But Grammy Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!_"

_CRACK! _Another strike of lightning threatened to unnerve the babies once more, but before they began crying, Pinkie hopped to her hooves and pranced around the room. "_She said Pinkie, ya gotta stand up tall and learn to face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh and make 'em disappear!_"

To prove her point, she trotted over to the window. "Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed haughtily. Her taunts were answered by a low roar of thunder, but nothing more. "See? Nothin' to it!"

Pinkie then turned around, putting both of the twins on her back and continuing to prance around the play area. "_So giggle at the ghostly! Guffaw at the grossly! Crack up at the creepy, whoop it up with the weepy! Chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky!_"

The rosy mare took a sudden dive, sending the now-giggling twins onto the ground before tumbling after them, giving them a as thorough of a tickling as she could. "_And tell that big, dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone, and if he thinks he can scare you, then he's got another thing coming, and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna-!_" Stuck in a giggle fit, Pinkie dropped onto the floor with the babies. As many times as she's sang that song, she never managed to make it all the way through without cracking up. "_Laugh!_"

_**CRACK!**_

All three ponies jumped at the sudden crack of thunder; it was the loudest one yet. However, Pinkie Pie was relieved to hear the twins resuming their laughter instead of reverting to tears. _Grammy Pie saves the day again!_

"So no more being scared of thunder and lightning, right?" Pinkie asked. Once their laughter calmed, the smiling foals both shook their heads, silently swearing off fear forever. ...Until the next scary thing came along, anyway.

"That's my babies." Pinkie got back to her hooves, putting the twins on her back once more. "So how about the three of us go find something fun to do until the lights come back on, okay?"

"Yay, Pinkie!" Pound Cake cheered, drumming his little hooves on Pinkie's spine while Pumpkin Cake was more than happy to shove Pinkie's cotton-candy mane into her mouth.

The rosy mare rolled her bright blue eyes. _Close enough; I guess no matter how many songs you sing, some things just never change!_

* * *

><p><em>And that's how Equestria was made! Maybe next time, I'll tell you guys the story of how Pinkie got her cutie mark. :) 'Til then, thanks for reading, guys! Bye!<em>

___**_§ Tucker's Mayflower, signing off! §_**___


End file.
